Age Difference
by shizu yummy
Summary: Ranpo mengalami jatuh cinta, sebuah cinta pandangan pertama diumurnya 15 tahun. Tapi hatinya jatuh pada sang bodyguard yang bahkan lebih tua 19 tahun dengannya! #Fukuzawa yukicchi #Ranpo edogawa / FukuRan! BL/ sho-Ai/ Fukuzawa x Ranpo


**Age difference by shizu yummy**

 **Bungou stray Dogs Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

Saya ingatkan saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

 **Warn!** : _sho-ai, eyd mungkin agak berantakan, boys love, typo chan mungkin meyertai. Bisa jadi gagal fluff :')._

 **Pair** : Fukuzawa x Ranpo **_FukuRan_**

 ** _~~Happy read~~_**

Edogawa Ranpo sedang jatuh cinta.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Ranpo mengalami rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang diumurnya yang baru 15 tahun.

–Cinta pertama.

Perasaan sukanya terjatuh pada seorang pria yang berumur lebih tua darinya. Urusan gender belakangan Ranpo bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Pertemuan yang bermula dari sebuah kontrak kerja dengan orang tua Ranpo, yaitu untuk menjaganya sebagai bodyguard. Kini Ranpo benar - benar jatuh cinta pada pesona pria yang dijuluki sang Serigala perak.

"Ranpo-kun dia adalah penjagamu ketika kami tidak ada." ucap sang ayah sembari mengelus lembut helaian-helaian hitam sang anak.

"Saya Fukuzawa Yukkichi." balas pria berwajah tegas dengan rambut keperak membungkuk sopan memperkenalkan diri.

"E..edogawa Ranpo." Ranpo menyapa takut-takut.

Fukuzawa yang melihatnya hanya mengelus helaian rambut hitam milik Ranpo sama seperti sang ayah lakukan–terasa nyaman– dan Ranpo seketika bagai merasa ada kupu-kupu yang menari-nari dalam hatinya. Sang detektif cilik sukses terpesona dan mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Itu lah awal mula sebelum cintanya dimulai.

 **XoX**

Fukuzawa sangat berbeda dengan bodyguard yang selama ini diperkerjakan oleh orang tuanya.

Meskipun Fukuzawa memiliki wajah tegas yang bahkan tak pernah tersenyum, tapi Fukuzawa lah yang paling dekat dengan Ranpo. Dia tidak pernah melarangnya untuk membeli apa pun dan pergi kemana pun, bahkan selalu menemaninya disaat apa pun–yah walau itu memang kewajiban bodyguard, menjaga dan memantau.

Bahkan setelah Ranpo mencoba akrab, Fukuzawa adalah pria yang lembut didalam namun kaku diluar. (Setelah ia tahu sang penjaganya ini maniak kucing, namun tampang garangnya lah yang membuat kucing takut.)

 **XoX**

Hari demi hari rasa cinta yang dirasakan Ranpo tumbuh dengan subur bagai bunga dihatinya terus menerus disirami air dengan ditambah hangatnya sinar matahari semakin tumbuh subur dan besar.

–Kali ini Ranpo meyakinkan diri ia sudah bertekad akan benar-benar mengatakan perasaannya.

"Fukuzawa-san." panggil Ranpo sangat malu, ia berdiri berhadapan dengan sang serigala perak, bodyguard bertampang tembok–herannya ganteng.

"Ada apa tuan muda? Apa anda ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" tanya Fukuzawa menatap sang majikan bingung.

Menggeleng kepala Ranpo mendongkak dan menatap lurus pria yang lebih tinggi darinya."Fukuzawa-san! Ugh.." panggil Ranpo lagi-lagi–dia gerogi.

"Tuan mu–"

"Aku menyukaimu! Menikahlah denganku!" Ranpo spontan berteriak, tubuhnya bergetar karna takut dan malu.

–Hening terjadi sesaat.

"Tuan muda." panggil Fukuzawa dengan nada baritonenya yang berat, sukses membuat Ranpo berjengit kaget.

"Ya..ya..?" Ranpo menatap Fukuzawa ragu-ragu. Ia sudah siap bila akan menerima sebuah penolakan.

"Anda barusan melamar saya?"

Ranpo cengo. Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

Menepuk lembut kepala Ranpo. "Apa anda yakin dengan ucapan anda tadi tuanmuda?" tanya Fukuzawa.

"Soal aku menyukai Fukuzawa-san?" Ranpo menjawab canggung.

"Bukan hanya itu... Umur anda dan saya terlampau jauh.. Bahkan 19tahun perbedaannya. Apa anda yakin dengan dengan semua itu?"

"Umurku memang umur seorang bocah.. Tapi aku yakin dengan rasa sukaku Fukuzawa-san."

"Kau yakin? Umur anda masih sangat muda.. Anda bisa menyukai orang lain tuan muda."

"Apa ada larangan umur dalam mencintai seseorang?"

Fukuzawa bungkam.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Memalingkan wajah sesaat, Fukuzawa tampak berpikir. "Saya hanya berpikir.. Apa bila saya sudah menjadi tua apa anda masih menyukai saya? Cinta anda bisa saja hanya rasa kagum sementara."

"Tidak! Aku serius menyukaimu." balas Ranpo dengan tegas.

"Bisa saja saya jatuh sakit karna umur.. Bahkan menjadi seorang kakek duluan."

"Aku percaya kau akan masih tetap fit diumur bahkan 70 tahun nanti!"

"Bila saya mati duluan?" kali ini Fukuzawa bertanya serius.

"Aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidup!"

Menatap Ranpo yang lebih pendek dengan tatapan lurus. "Bila tuan muda mau menerima pria tua macam saya.. Dengan senang hati aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Mendengar hal itu Ranpo melebarkan senyum, lalu memeluk erat Fukuzawa. "Jadi kita akan menikah?"

"Anda masih belum cukup umur untuk menikah." balas Fukuzawa melepas pelukan Ranpo.

"Heeeehhhh... Kalau begitu cium aku!" kali ini Ranpo memajukan bibirnya. Namun ditahan oleh tangan Fukuzawa.

"Anda juga masih belum cukup umur untuk itu." balas Fukuzawa lagi. Sukses membuat yang lebih muda cemberut dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Fukuzawa-san jahat! Butuh 3 tahun lagi untukku berumur legal tahu!" Ranpo melempar protes.

"Dan setelah 3 tahun itu. Saya lah yang akan melamar anda." ucap Fukuzawa, mengecup punggung tangan Ranpo dan dilanjutkan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah sang tuan muda dipipinya.

"A..Aku akan tunggu hingga 3 tahun lagi!" Ranpo gelagapan buru-buru melepas tangannya.

Tampaknya dari pada menggoda seekor kucing yang tak kunjung menotis. Lebih enak menggoda sang kekasih manis sungguhan yang lebih muda?

 **End**

 **A/n :** saya lagi pusing sendiri sama deskrip kata2 jadi begini lah.. Hampuara padahal udah sering dikritik soal deskrip..Hahaha diriku musti banyak belajar EyD :( bikin ini karna kangen masa cinta2nya nih Pair tapi kalo diinget saya belom pernah nulis ffnya. Bener2 lagi WB berat tapi maksa nulis feelnya kurang. /garuk tembok/ kenapa Ranpo begini.. #jedotinpala. Beda umur Fukuran 19 sampe setahun berlalu tetep galau :"")) kenapa mo diedit sedemikian rupa rasanya cinta ranpo maksa ada gitu aja.. Intinya ampas diri mencoba lepas dari WB. Bunuh saya. oh btw ada omake dibawah.

 **V**

 **V**

 **~~~~Omake~~~~**

"Yukkichi~" seru Ranpo yang langsung hinggap memeluk Fukuzawa dari belakang.

"Yukkichi?"

"Karna nanti kita akan menikah.. Makannya aku memanggilmu Yukkichi."

"Tu–" belum Fukuzawa berucap mulutnya ditahan oleh jemari Ranpo.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan muda! Panggil aku Ranpo! Dan lagi Yukkicchi ucapanmu selalu kaku dan formal kah?"

"Tapi itu sudah kontrak saya dengan orang tua anda."

Ranpo cemberut. "Tapi kau punya kontrak menikahiku.. Yang lebih penting dari pada kontrak kerja itu."

Terdiam sesaat Fukuzawa menatap kekasih / calon pengantinnya/ sesaat "Baik lah Ranpo.."

"Yukkichi~~"

"Kau tahu Ranpo? Aku seperti seorang om-om pedofil yang berpacaran dengan seorang anak kecil.. Kau bahkan belum lulus SMA.."

"Apa salahnya? Bila aku 18tahun nanti kau bukan pedofil lagi!" Ranpo memeluk lagi Fukuzawa.

 **End**

 **Ada yang berniat mereview?**


End file.
